Surprise! Halloween Party at Ichi's
by B.W. Tempesta
Summary: three intruders, kind of weird, halloween eve... lots and LOTS of sugar and sake *coughbeercoughtoocough*. just read it pease! don't know how to do proper summaries. btw it's yaoi and het a **trio** includes matsumoto


Title: Surprise! Halloween party at Ichigo's

Authoress: Kuroyuki No Kissu~! Chuu~!

A/N's: Well I'm out of time … I mean it's not the time to write something like this but I got the idea when my little cousin asked me "hey, what you do at holloween" I know that's badly spelled but she gave me this idea when she said HOLLOWeen, it was funny when she said it … anyways to the story!

Chapter one: In A silent Night … Hell Broke Loose

A slim, strawberry blonde haired figure tiptoed towards two others in a dark corner, one of them had spiky hair in a ponytail, the other one had short and spiky hair too but the only difference was that the last one had a suspiciously moving big bag on his hands, from it came muffled sounds.

"everything ready?", asked a female voice "here is the complete set for the _mission" _said the voice handing three really heavy-looking bags to the other one standing there "well, if that's all, better we keep going" after that suspicious encounter everyone there shunpo-ed.

\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//

In Karakura town, an orange haired boy slept peacefully in his comfy bed.  
It was an autumn's night so it was cool but not chilly, with the moonlight pouring through the window, and the wind flowing slightly, making his orange locks move gently… that was all the peace he could get till a loud thud woke him up from his slumber  
He watched his alarm chock next to his bed '7:30' it said in bright green, then he woke up to see what was the source of the sound that had woke him,  
when he heard some voices he didn't recognized he stood up and put on a pair of jeans and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and went down towards the living room to see if his oh so responsible dad had left the TV on  
but when he was going down he started to notice that the noise was getting lower and lower and when he reached the main floor there was none. He just shrugged and went upstairs to his bed but when he was about to slip into bed he heard a sound like the one you do when falling from the stairs and then a crash  
now this really got Ichigo's attention, he quickly put on the clothes from before and went down quickly but not making a sound thinking "can be a thief" but everything was in complete darkness and a sound like somebody picking up the remaining pieces of a vase or something made of glass and people murmuring but then he noticed in a corner a dim light like a candle's and thanks to that he could difference three moving shadows, with things on their hands, and the bags on the floor, but specially one caught his attention, this one moved … '¬¬ o~kay~' thought Ichigo 'I didn't saw that…I think I'm still sleepy' and indeed he was sleepy, even though it was just seven forty, because as you may know killing hollows isn't as easy as giving Orihime something to eat … on the point … he kept waiting from the stairs edge to see who they were but then in a sudden, as before everything settled down, the dim candle light went off and the noises too, there was no sound in his house, so he went to turn on the lights and what he found was his dad standing there with a broken glass in hand  
"oi, goat chin, you know that shouldn't be doing all this rumble here cause we have neighbors", said Ichi with a bored tone, and obviously angry  
"well, you know … I… couldn't sleep…so… I went down for … hmm… a … glass of milk! Yes! That is! A glass of milk!" answered the older Kurosaki obviously lying, but as Ichigo was still sleepy (sleepy! It's not even 9pm! For God's sake! Well it's my story anyways) he didn't notice the obvious lie  
"mmhm, now go to bed" he said it as if he was scolding some nasty kid  
"o-okay, ichi-ichigo" was the nervous answer while his father was going upstairs supposedly to go to bed.

But when Ichigo was in his room, his father got out his and said lowly "now's the time! he's gone"  
after that the three shadows came out the bathroom, they went downstairs with the suspiciously moving bag and the other things, then the same female voice said  
"So~, let's call everybody here and… BEGIN THE-" but before she could do any other sound one of the ones standing there clasped a hand over her mouth  
"no noises we said!"  
"hush, okay go now!"  
after this they all fled towards God-knows-where

\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//SHP\\SHP\\SHP//

that's just a bit of all... tell me what you think R'n'R -- K. No K. -- chuu~


End file.
